Godzilla Medieval Deity
by WagonWheel24
Summary: Arendelle is in a massive problem as the mighty sea god Godzilla arises from the sea to destroy the evil sky god Orgullo. will Elsa and Anna find a way to stop the gods?
1. Hes awake!

Many think of him as a monster in fact the king of them. But there all wrong,for in reality he is a god. You may also know about the castle of Arendelle. He was a well known god. Many thought he was a sea serpent that destroys those who trespass into his waters. the eye witnesses say they see other ships be destroyed by a giant spiked tail. Some even believe he comes from a blue star for he can shoot a blue beam of light that can destroy everything in its way. Even Anna and Elsa's father was a witness to the mighty sea beast. But he never told anyone for they might of not believed him...but Elsa did.

On a large boat 50 miles from the kingdom of Arendelle,fishermen are fighting against a storm and each other as the storm gets worse."We need to go back" one fisherman said."The queen wont be happy if we don't come back with food so were going to keep this up"said the captain."Your crazy" yelled the fishermen as he sees something arise from the waters."Captain, look behind you!"Arising from the waters was a giant beast with large spikes on its back."N-no it cant be" said the captain looking at the large beast as it unleashes an ungodly and loud roar. The crew look at the monster with fear on there faces ready to turn around and run away but the boat moved to slow and just before it could turn around or even do anything it was destroyed with one swing of the colossal beasts hand.

"Elsa...Elsa"Elsa was asleep as a certain little snowman was trying to get her to wake up."Elsa are you going to wake up now?" asked the little snowman looking at his creator."Olaf...were is Anna?". "Shes out with Kristoff". Elsa sighed with frustration in her voice as she got up from her bed and stretched. Just as she was going to get breakfast a guard came in."Queen Elsa we found a fishermen from a demolished fishing ship". Without hesitation Elsa ran outside to see a beaten man who was freaking out while unconscious."Take him inside" Elsa said. She wanted to see if he knew what happened."Elsa" it was Anna,Kristoff and Sven running towards them."Were have you been...never mind it doesn't matter I need to go"."But Elsa...". But it was a little to late Elsa was inside the castle calming the man down.

Anna was confused, what was the big problem?"It would be better if we didn't ask" Kristoff told his beloved little lady. Sven looked over the horizon and saw a strange sight."What is it buddy?" Kristoff asked Sven as the dog like reindeer started to freak out. But then he knew why he was freaking out as he saw what Sven saw. A large set of spikes swimming towards them."What in the world?" asked Kristoff as the spikes got closer. Then it became clear. All what grandpappy said about this powerful underwater god."We need to get Elsa" said a near to scared Kristoff."but you said..." "i know what I said Anna" Kristoff said interrupting the princess. They didn't wast time and ran inside the castle

"Now I need you to calm down and tell me what you remember understand.". He started to calm down and then he started to speak."Hes...hes awake...hes awake you need to get everyone away from here!"."Calm down" said Elsa trying to calm the terrified man."Now tell me...who's awake". The very word that came out of the mans mouth struck fear in Elsa's heart. A name that she never wanted to hear, a being she never wanted to face. The very words that came from his mouth scared her to the bone.

"**Godzilla**"


	2. Arendelle under siege!

Elsa walked back and fourth,thinking about the fate of Arendelle, the fate of her, the fate of her sister."Psst Elsa..." whispered Olaf to his creator."Who's Godzilla?" "Olaf I think you need to go grab your nose" said a not so normal sounding Elsa."But my nose is on my fa.."but before he can finish Elsa took his nose and threw it across the castle hallway."Um...alright ill just go...get my nose then" said a worried Olaf as he walked slowly out of the room."How far?" asked the snow queen. "What?" the confused fishermen said in response to the fearful queen."Elsa!" said Anna running inside to see Elsa speaking to the man."Anna you need to get everyone out of here!" said Elsa in a demanding queen voice."Elsa I know whats going on and I think..." "Anna that's an order now go and do it!" Elsa said interrupting her sister for the second time. Anna looked at her sister and she knew what must be done as she ran outside to worn everyone about Godzilla's coming.

In the waters a few war boats were waiting for the monster as the spikes were getting closer. The men armed the ships cannons ready to shoot it. but before it could strike the boats Godzilla swam underwater."Look around for it!" yelled the captain of one of the ships. Then they saw a glow, a blue glow under the water."Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" yelled the captain as the crew jumped in the water. As they swam in the waters they saw there ship blow up in big blue flames. The men swam as fast as they could but Godzilla charged into them and they never resurfaced."Fire" yelled the captain of the other ship as the shot all the cannon balls as they can at Godzilla. But it didn't work as his tail arose from the waters and destroyed the other ship. The third ship was sailing to shore for they knew the were no match for the mighty Godzilla. But it was to late for them as Godzilla charged another blast and everyone on that boat was destroyed.

Anna look at the waters to see the boats have been destroyed as she tried to get everyone to safety. But before she could think about it, he was right there. The shores weren't safe as Godzilla arouse from the waters to show the true face of the mighty sea god. Everyone looked with fear,he was a giant lizard with spikes all over his back and about 200 feet high with grayish scales. He unleashed a loud roar,so loud Anna covered her ears. Godzilla walked closer towards the kingdom feet stomping the docks to pieces. Cannons shot Godzilla from every angle. Crossbows did there best to take him down,but they just reflected off his tough skin. Smaller building crushed under his mighty feet,burning with his atomic breath. Elsa tried freezing the houses so they wont burn but it made things a bit worse. She knew she couldn't freeze the water for it would make everything a lot worse. She already froze Arendelle once, she wont do it again just to keep Godzilla at bay. The angry god walked into the castle walls,Olaf looking for his nose looks at the sky seeing Godzilla looking down at him."Hi" said Olaf looking at the creature as he continues to walk forward as cannons keep hitting him."Bye Mr. Monster Guy!" Olaf said walking away as if there wasn't a massive kaiju destroying the kingdom."Olaf" cried out Anna looking for her beloved childhood snowman."I'm over here" said Olaf as he picks up his nose and puts it on.

Godzilla was getting closer and Elsa tried her best trying to get Godzilla out of her city,but nothing was working."Elsa" yelled Anna "Come on we need to get out of here" Elsa finally gave up and ran with her sister and aloud the Angry god to keep going. Elsa felt like a coward leaving her city to burn and leave all those soldiers and people behind. Elsa and Anna began to tear up seeing such a beautiful city fall to such a force of nature. "I know were to go" said Kristoff riding Sven to were the trolls were with the others following him. But Hans wasn't to far behind.


	3. Godzillas purpose

They didn't waste time Sven was running pretty fast for a reindeer carrying a ice sells men and 2 royals. Though they were far away from Arendelle they could see the smoke from the fires, but they couldn't see Godzilla."We can fix this Elsa I promise" Anna said to her upset older sister. After 3 minutes of riding into the woods the made it to the trolls home. The trolls for some reason were not in there rock forms for they knew of the awakening of Godzilla."I'm glad your here Kristoff" Grand pappy said to Kristoff."I need you to tell me everything you know" Kristoff said with no hesitation."I knew of his coming for many years now Kristoff,but his purpose here is not to destroy humanity." "Then what is he here for" asked Olaf."Hes after another god who wants humanity under its knees, a sky god" Grand pappy said to them. "This god is a very dangerous one,we call him Orgullo." Grand pappy threw his hands in the air to reveal a white colored wyvern with a tail similar to a ankylosaurus but with a curved stinger. The beasts head was similar to a komodo dragons with long curved dark colored horns. Small spikes covered its back,a long blade like thing on the sides of its wings were the thumb use to be,and a line of spikes with huge ones starting on both left and right side of its tail. Its eyes were like a normal reptiles but you wouldn't want to be in the way if it sees you. And it had a smaller set of blade like wings.

"So hes on our side?" asked Anna. "I wouldn't say that Anna. Godzilla is a god, gods don't respect mortals defying them." Grand pappy said."I have something for you Elsa" Grand pappy held out his hand. It had a small ice orb made for Elsa and Elsa only."Once Godzilla defeats Orgullo, throw this at him once hes in the water." Grand pappy instructed Elsa "But...why me?" Elsa asked confused."Listen to me Elsa, when you froze the world it did nothing to Godzilla. He only slept through it as if it were winter again." "He hibernates?" asked Kristoff "Some gods can work in many mysterious ways." Grand pappy said "I believe Godzilla is much stronger and after he kills Orgullo he'll ravage the world under his feet." He looks at Elsa as if she was the worlds savior."Once hes in the water throw the orb of eternal winter at him." He hands Elsa the orb."Once it hits him ice will form all around him and never stop. Godzilla will struggle but it will just keep growing until his body is engulfed in the ice. The ice would get to heavy for the water to handle and the ice fortress along with Godzilla will plummet into the deepest parts of the ocean. He wont be able to hurt another soul again." "This doesn't seem right"Anna said" Hes saving us and we just turn around and stab him in the back?" Elsa puts her hand on her little sisters shoulder."He ended all those lives Anna" She said to her sister"Hero or not we would be better off if he was gone." Elsa placed the ice orb in a sack,closed it and wraps it on her wast with a rope.

They were ready to travel to another kingdom, this one was a bit larger then Arendelle. Luckily our much smaller heroes don't need to inter the larger waters. Grand pappy found a river that leads to the unknown kingdom. But something stopped them from going to the castle. A familiar face coming out of the rocks."Well this is a surprise, Elsa working with her sister that she always shuts out." It was Hans, he was watching the plan. Who knows what could happen if he got his hands on the orb or even touch it."I herd that you guys were planing to go to the continents largest kingdom" said the cocky prince."How did you get out of prison?" asked the angry snow queen."Well what do you think would happen if a massive, multiple thousand pound,flying monster smashed threw your kingdom?" "Flying?" asked Anna. "You thought I was talking about Godzilla didn't you?" he asked with a big smile on his face"Lets go Anna hes just distracting us" Anna and the rest get inside a small ice boat Elsa made and sailed off to the other kingdom to worn of the gods, leaving Hans behind.


	4. Orgullo

Back at Arendelle,the city was reduced to piles and piles of rubble. Though mostly smashed by Godzilla,he used it as a lure to bring the beast Orgullo out. Godzilla used the mountains surrounding the kingdom to hide and wait to attack the sky god. Pretty cleaver for a massive 2 brained fire breathing sea dinosaur. The entire kingdom was abandoned because of him,but that was his plan. Then out of the skies flew in a huge giant white wyvern,the creature fit Grand pappy's magic dust quite well down to the missing thumb. Orgullo had landed in the ruins of Arendelle smelling for some energy he can take from survivors. The smell of fresh destruction made the sky god fell so happy,but what didn't is the fact that a certain kaiju was there. He looked around to find Godzilla and destroy him,eventually seeing unusual pointed rocks coming out of the mountains. Godzilla then knew his disguise didn't fool his enemy,so he decided to unbury himself and get ready to fight. Orgullo unleashes a loud roar challenging Godzilla to a mighty brawl. Godzilla got his message and whacks Orgullo with his mighty hand. Orgullo proving to be a few feet taller them Godzilla,grabs the king of the monsters and slams him down to the ground. Godzilla hits Orgullo's face with his tail,uppercuts his chest and blasting him with his atomic breath. Orgullo using his wing with 2 fingers jabs Godzilla in the chest with his obsidian colored claws and throws him to the ground. Godzilla tries to get up,but Orgullo slams him down with his mighty stinger on his tail. Godzilla tries to fire his atomic breath,but Orgullo sucks his energy threw his tail causing Godzilla's power to go inside Orgullo's body. Godzilla's anger arose to the roof as Orgullo holds the sea god down. Orgullo then fired a purple colored laser with electricity surrounding the beam at Godzilla's back. Godzilla then rammed his elbow into Orgullo's face to get the large sky god off of him. Godzilla took this perfect advantage and bit Orgullo's left horn. Orgullo tried his best to shake Godzilla off but he was unsuccessful. Orgullo was able to shake off Godzilla,but at the cost of his horn. Godzilla fires his atomic breath again,but Orgullo fired his attack as well. Both attacks exploded and Godzilla charged at Orgullo. Orgullo flies into the air and uses his feet to scratch Godzilla in the face. While in the sky Godzilla hits him out of the air with his tail. Orgullo looks at his opponent and gets up to keep the fight going. Then Orgullo fells a power he never felt before in a human and it was moving somewhere with more people,more possibilities of destruction. Godzilla knew what he was thinking and he didn't like it at all. Orgullo then launched his extra set of razor sharp wings at Godzilla's chest making him to fall over. Orgullo took this chance and flew off to the large source of magic power and steel it for himself. Godzilla look at the sky seeing the sky god flying off and knowing that hes earths defender,he had to follow him.

They finally made it to the next kingdom,the kingdom of Olanos. While going to the docks,Elsa was quietly singing to herself,Anna and Kristoff were trying to keep Sven from running around the small ice boat and Olaf was just being Olaf."The city looks amazing" Anna said to Elsa. It did look amazing,buildings standing tall,people doing lots of thinks they never knew you could do,birds singing happily and to top it all off the large but very beautiful castle."Once we get to the castle I want you to stay out here got it" Elsa said to her friends."But I want to go inside with you" Anna protested "Were here to tell them about Godzilla and Orgullo,not to look around now stay here" she demanded. Anna has a sad look on her face then Elsa suggested something"How about this,once we get there,you and Kristoff can go look around and see all the fun things the people do. That sound fair?" she asked. Anna nodded to this idea. It would be a little better then standing in a hot room telling a King and Queen about 2 massive creatures waging war on each other. They made it to the docks,but surprisingly the king was waiting for them. He was a large man,gray hair,small mustache,and a generals outfit."If been expecting you Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"So I herd rumors that the Southern Isles and Arendelle was at war and at least one of you would come to Olanos to seek help. But you are telling me that your kingdoms were destroyed by a legendary sea serpent?" the king said to Elsa with confusion."Well hes not a sea serpent hes more of a lizard" said the queen trying her best not to sound crazy."Listen Elsa,i highly doubt that 2 massive creatures are out there smashing everything in sight." Elsa tried to convince him about Godzilla but it didn't seem to work."But just because I don't think there out there doesn't mean I don't believe in Godzilla." he proceeded to grab a book of of his shelf."I studied sea monsters for years,i was always interested in the mysterious things that people report seeing." He places down a book mostly about sea monsters and opens it. There were many sea monsters that interested Elsa,it even surprised her that a man with this much power believes in sea monsters."Here it is" the king said turning a page reveling a drawn picture said to be the most accurate picture. A spiked sea serpent shooting a blast of fire at 4 ships. What was on the page was the beasts legend.

_Godzilla the sea god_

_many centuries ago 4 ships spotted a meteor falling from the sky. It was surrounded with blue flames as it fell from the skies and into the waters. Then a massive explosion arisen from the waters and made the ships go backwards. What followed was unbelievable as the men on the ships saw a huge line of spikes. They were confused at the sight of rocks flouting on there own unless there were to attached to something even larger. They looked at the spines as they swam around the boats,having the men fear whats in the waters. But then a massive tail rose from the waters and destroyed one of the ships. The other ships fired there cannons at the large creature but it didn't work. They were scared when they thought that maybe they were in the presents of a angry sea god. As they were about to escape the head of the mighty beast arose from the waters and roared at the ship. With anger in its stomach its back started to glow blue and it fired a blue beam of fire at another ship. At that point they thought the meteor ether brought it here or it swallowed it. The last 2 got away from the mighty sea beast safely. They were going to there homes and while doing that,they were thinking of what to call the sea serpent. "Gojira" a Japanese man said to the others. They thought it was a great name for such a powerful sea serpent. Some people translated it to other languages and discovered it had no translation besides it combination between the words gorilla and whale. But they decided to give it a translation. They chose those 2 words for they thought it was a god and it was a massive sea beast. So they decided to use the words "god" for its power and a word people normally use to describe massive things"zilla" then came the name "**Godzilla**."_

"Its an amazing story" she said to the king."Its my favorite one out of them all." he closed the book and looked at Elsa"I was on the ship your father was on when he spotted Godzilla"he told Elsa"Really"she replied "My lord somethings outside the.." but before the guard could finish a massive white foot smashed him. They looked up to see a giant eye looking down at them. Orgullo the sky god found his target.


	5. Attack againts Godzilla

Four large,armored,war boats are sitting in the waters fourteen miles from the docks of Weselton. Behind the boats is a tall wooden tower,sitting on a small island. Inside the tower was the Duke of Weselton,Prince Hans and some other higher powers."Thank you for coming gentlemen,as you may know we are in a time of crisis" Weselton said walking up to a banner pulling it down to show a picture of Godzilla."As you may know we have a massive monster problem which I believe Elsa may be the cause." "Would you just drop it?" Hans asked as if he was tired of the Dukes grudge."Very well I shall continue" Weselton said moving on with the meeting."Godzilla awakened from the waters and destroyed a few ships while swimming to populated areas,but I have a perfect plan." Weselton said pulling the banner with the picture of Godzilla up and reviled a banner with odd looking cannons."What exactly are we looking at" One of the men asked."Well when I was a boy,my father wanted to build a powerful weapon to use against opposing war ships" he said grabbing a pointer stick."So with the power of fireworks,bombs and cannons he could stop them with one powerful cannon" Weselton then pulls out a large cannon ball."He wanted these to be powerful enough to destroy a small island,maybe even stronger...but then he died of a bad infection in his right foot after getting a chunk of metal stuck in it." Weselton then stopped and stayed silent to morn the loss of his father."Anyway I decided to continue his work on his idea so I could use it on Elsa and end her life then and there." That sentence somewhat angered Hans a bit,as if he actually cared for Elsa,maybe even loved her,but he didn't want to care."But I know that Godzilla is the real enemy and if this doesn't kill him I don't know what will."

The armored ships were a yard away from Godzilla,ready to fire the new cannons at him. The Duke of Weselton is on one of the boats ready to give the signal to fire at the large lizard. Godzilla was not distracted by the boats all he wanted was to follow Orgullo and kill him."Alright men get ready to fire" hollered Weselton pointing at Godzilla."Fire!"he yelled as the men on the boats lit the fuses on there cannons. One cannon fired at the large creature and hit Godzilla's chest. On impact a massive explosion swallowed Godzilla as the rest hit him. Godzilla disappeared once the cannons hit him making them think he has fallen."We did it!" Yelled one of the men as they cheered for there victory."Fools" Hans said going down the latter of the tower. They all were happy until they saw a large set of spikes arise from the water. Hans started running towards a small boat in a small river leading to the same kingdom our heroes went to,leaving Weselton and the others behind to die."Shoot it!" yelled one of the men as the large beast rises from the waters and smashes one of the ships. Weselton saw what Hans was doing and he decided to abandon the others. He runs to the other side of his ship as it starts to tip over on its back. As Weselton ran to the back of his boat he realizes that Godzilla is grabbing his ship."He wants to kill me!" Weselton assumes looking into the Godzilla's eyes. Weselton lands into the water and quickly resurfaces to swim away onto land. As the tired duke looked as his men fall into the water and not resurface,he decides to save his own life and leave them for Godzilla's bidding."H-he didn't die" he said,scared out of his mind."I am such a fool" he said running towards Hans."Your leaving your men for dead" Hans said to Weselton as he runs towards him."So are you!" Weselton said in defense."If you are going to Olanos I'm going to." Hans was confused,how did he know were he was heading to?"Fine" Hans agreed but wasn't happy about it."But don't blame me if the other god kills you." "W-what?" Weselton said."You'll see" Hans said with a evil smirk on his face.

Elsa didn't know what to do,there was a large flying creature looking down at her as if she was a nice meal to it. Elsa then looked at the king and he just stood there looking at Orgullo."Don't just stand there Queen Elsa run!" he yelled to Elsa trying to get her to run."No I'm not running again" she said blasting her ice at Orgullo. Orgullo got angry looking down at Elsa,smashing the ice on his face. Orgullo smashed his wings into the side of the walls making Elsa run down the hallway."Over here you fat reptilian rat!" yelled the king looking up at Orgullo."No don't!" Elsa yelled to the king so he wouldn't try to get Orgullo's attention."Go don't worry about..." then before he could finish his sentence,Orgullo smashes his part of the room and crushes him. Elsa was scared at this point her power couldn't stop Godzilla,whats the point of trying to stop Orgullo. Elsa started running as fast as she could,but Orgullo doesn't want her to get away.

Outside,Anna looked at the kingdom with tears filling her eyes,fearing for her sisters life."Please Elsa" she whispered to herself as she watched Orgullo smashing the large kingdom. Cannon balls keep striking his back but to no prevail. Elsa was almost to the door,ready to find her sister,but Orgullo was way ahead of her. He uses the stinger of his tail and slashes it behind Elsa making the ground around her crumble. Elsa falls to the ground trying to get to her sister,but Orgullo wouldn't allow this. Orgullo took this chance and rose his large stinger over Elsa,ready to jab it into her. No matter how small she was,he wanted to take her power. But then he sees something,large spikes rising from the waters."Hes here" Anna said to herself."Anna lets go!" Kristoff said grabbing her and putting her on Sven. Orgullo looks at the ocean seeing his rival rising from the oceans. Godzilla unleashes a loud roar to challenge him.

The final battle between gods begins.

* * *

**Well here's another chapter. oh and also to answer godzillafan1, Hans didn't wake Orgullo and 2. yes Olanos is were there going to fight. oh and also I will also make more stories for a fan character and more after I'm done with this one. alrighty ill just go sit down now**


	6. Godzilla vs Orgullo

The moment that everyone was waiting for has finally come to be. God vs god,monster vs monster,_**Godzilla vs. Orgullo**_. Godzilla looked at his opponent with anger is his soul,ready to strike the energy stealer."Come on Sven it looks like there about to fight" Kristoff said having Sven run as fast as he could."Wait we need to get Elsa!" Anna said hopping off of Sven."Anna wait you'll get killed out there!" Kristoff yelled trying to get her to come back."I'm not letting my sister die here!" Anna replied to her love running to find her sister."You are going nowhere" Hans said walking up to Anna holding his sword out."Out of my way Hans I'm saving my sister and you cant stop me" she said pushing Hans out of her way."But what about all those times she shut you out?" he said to her trying to turn her against her sister."I let that go a long time ago Hans,so trying that trick is pointless" she said walking towards the damaged kingdom."That's your plan?" Weselton said to Hans as he gets to were he was. Hans just stood there and looked over at the monsters.

The towns people ran for there lives as Godzilla and Orgullo have a bushing match against each other. Godzilla rams his head into Orgullo's head and bites his neck. Orgullo pushes Godzilla off and bites his shoulder. Godzilla punches Orgullo over and over in the head to get him to stop biting him but to no prevail. Orgullo then starts to suck some energy and blood out of Godzilla .Godzilla then grabs Orgullo's head and throws him over his shoulder. Orgullo then fires his beam and razor wing attack,blasting Godzilla away from him. Godzilla gets back up and kicks Orgullo while hes down. Orgullo grabs Godzilla's foot and throws him down. Orgullo then grabs Godzilla by the head and tail and uses the power he took from him to throw him towards the docks,smashing buildings as he falls back into the water."Pity" Hans said as he walked towards Anna."Elsa!" she cried out trying to find her sister."Shes probably de..." but before Hans could finish, Elsa appears on a majestic horse."Probably what?" Elsa asked looking down at the two losers looking up at her."Lets go Anna" she said helping Anna up."I know you were the one that awakened the gods you witch!" Weselton yelled out like a moron."If anyone woke up anything its you awakening my anger. Locking you away and stopping the trade with Weselton was worth it to me" Elsa said riding away."So much for dropping it huh?" Weselton asked Hans."Just...be quiet" Hans replied.

Elsa ran across the abandoned roads of the kingdom trying to stay out of Orgullo's site. Orgullo looking around for Elsa and Anna is still questioning himself if he defeated Godzilla or not because he didn't resurface."We need to find the others" Anna said to her sister."They will turn up somewhere but we need to get to the boats." They wasted no time and were heading to were the towns people were running off to."Anna...Elsa over here" yelled Kristoff siting on his reindeer."Go to the life boats" Elsa hollered to the ice sells men. Kristoff then road off to the boats,Sven running as fast as he could. Elsa was about to ride the horse towards the boats until she saw a pretty strange site. Godzilla was out of the waters and was walking towards Orgullo,but he had a large boat in hand. It looked like a cargo boat because of its unusual size. Godzilla walked towards the other monster and rams the ship into his face like a baseball bat. Then while Orgullo's face is in the air,he wakes his face with his hand. Godzilla tackles Orgullo and both fall into more abandoned buildings. Elsa road faster towards the crowd of people and stopped the horse."Get off Anna" Elsa said to her little sister."What? No I'm not leaving you!" she said looking up at her sister with a upset face."Anna the elder troll said I need to freeze Godzilla once Orgullo has fallen. I cant risk you getting hurt" with that said she road off towards the massive beasts as they fought there hearts desire. Anna started to cry,who knows what could happened to Elsa while shes waiting for Godzilla go turn against the world."Olaf" Anna realized Olaf was still in the city wondering around as two _**gods**_ were fighting each other.

Godzilla and Orgullo messed each other to the max but nether of them will fall. Orgullo hits Godzilla's head 4 times and bites him. Godzilla then took Orgullo and throws him towards the ground. Orgullo skids threw a few building and finally slows down after crashing in one last building. Olaf is inside the building Orgullo's head was still inside of."Hi" Olaf said to the sky god. Orgullo then roared in pain as he was being dragged back outside by Godzilla. Orgullo gets up and rams his wing into Godzilla's head,grabs him and throws him into the ground. Godzilla gets up and uses both hands,puts them in a embrace and hits Orgullo. The force causes Orgullo's other horn to fall off and crash into the ground. Orgullo didn't care for the horns anymore all he wanted is for Godzilla and all of humanity to die. Godzilla roared at Orgullo as Orgullo did the same,making everything vibrate to there massive roars. they were ready to kill each other.

* * *

**Well another chapter uploaded to the website. This fan fiction is almost done, maybe the next chapter will be the last but maybe I might put up a little history about this or maybe even my original ending. But for now I'm going to sit down, my computers hasn't been friendly.**


	7. The True Foe (Final Chapter)

Nowhere was safe anymore as the gods attacked each other like lions fighting for a mate. Godzilla and Orgullo were wanting each other dead more then anything in this world but for different purposes. Godzilla still wanted to keep the irate god of the sky from attacking the world and as Earths protector he shall defeat his enemy. Orgullo's eyes were glowing with rage,staring at Godzilla with hate in his eyes as they throw,scratch,punch,bite and blast each other. Both monsters demolished everything in there way,breaking buildings,crushing horses,toppling over everything. Godzilla tried not to let Orgullo to the area with the most people. Anna was also watching in fear,looking at the gods go crazy on each other. Anna wanted to run back to the area with her sister,but she didn't want to disobey her. Anna decided she didn't care if Elsa said she wanted her to be forty miles from her she still ran towards her sister. "Please be ok Elsa" Anna though running in the other direction of the safety boats. But as she runs she sees Orgullo try to smash the humans,but Godzilla grabs him by the neck and throws him away from the humans. Anna then came to a realization, Godzilla has no interest in attack the humans."Godzilla doesn't want to attack us!" Anna repeated to herself."I need to tell Elsa" She said happily running into the smashed city to find her sister.

Elsa was standing on the second floor on a "somewhat" destroyed 2 story building. The wall on the side she was on was destroyed and parts of it were burned. She gazed upon both massive monsters as they attack each other without pity or remorse. But as she saw Godzilla was sort of losing to the energy stealer. Godzilla was on the ground with Orgullo's stinger jabbed far into his back. Orgullo took this chance and threw Godzilla into a pile of ruble and blasts him with his plasma breath. Godzilla lied on the ground for a little bit and tried to pretend that he was weak. Orgullo was drooling with hunger, he wanted all of his energy. Godzilla's energy never seem to run out and all that power will turn Orgullo into the most powerful god ever. Elsa watched with fear in her eyes,looking at Orgullo hurt Godzilla. Then she heard a voice that sounds awfully like...its her sister."Elsa!" Anna yelled running at her sister."Anna get out of here you'll be killed" Elsa begged."I'm not leaving you Elsa, if you die ill die with you" Anna said with bravery in her soul."Godzilla doesn't want to attack humanity Elsa" Anna said looking at the sack with the orb"Godzilla fended off the other monster from me and the others and didn't even look back." Elsa was starting to realize that maybe Grand Pappy was wrong about Godzilla and Orgullo was the true nemesis like all the readers have to begin with. Elsa knew her new target was the sky god now. Elsa took out the orb and positioned herself to get ready to throw the orb at Orgullo.

Elsa put herself in a throwing position as if she were to throw a baseball. Elsa uses some of her ice magic of her own and throws the orb as hard as she could. The orb went flying far towards the sky god as if she was controlling it with her mind.

Orgullo was ready to finish of Godzilla. Godzilla was still lying on the floor looking at the sky god. Orgullo didn't notice the ice orb flying towards him at full speed, about to strike him at full force. The orb finally makes its mark landing on Orgullo's back making a small trail of ice on him. Orgullo confused looked behind him to see what him him. Then all of a sudden a massive ice crystal bursts out of his back and more of them keep growing on Orgullo's body. Orgullo tries his best to get the ice off his back but everything he tries fails. Smashing,blasting,shaking,nothing seemed to work for him. The ice on Orgullo's head became to heavy he couldn't lift his head anymore. Orgullo's body collapses under the pressure and the ice starts to grow on the ground,making it a thousand times harder for him to get up. Godzilla sees his chance and gets up from the ruble. Charging his atomic breath Godzilla looks down at Orgullo with anger and satisfaction in his soul. Orgullo was actually afraid this time,looking into the eyes of death itself. Godzilla spared no more time and fires his atomic breath at the defenseless monster. In a flash of light a massive explosion of energy and ice is were Orgullo use to be.

The survivors walked out of there houses and looked at the sky to see some beautiful ice crystals falling from the sky. All the kids started to run around the snow and play. Godzilla standing victorious unleashes one last loud roar in victory. Everyone started cheering as Godzilla slowly walked back into the ocean. "All hail The King!" Elsa chanted over and over making everyone else chant as well. Godzilla walking towards the water looks back at the town and notices Olaf. "Bye Mr...er I mean Godzilla!" The overly happy snowman said. Godzilla grunted back at Olaf as if he were saying goodbye. Godzilla falls over and splashes into the ocean swimming off to go to sleep. "Hey Elsa if I were to be pregnant, witch I'm not so don't worry, do you think if I were to have a girl her name should be Anne?" Anna asked her older sister "Id like that" Elsa happily responded as Olaf, Kristoff and Sven walk towards them. The world is save because of one monster, one god, one king of the monsters

** Godzilla**

** The End**

* * *

**Well that was my first story and I hope to make more. there were some flaws here and there but I hope to fix them in the future.**

**I wanted to do a fanfiction like this for a long time but how I was gonna start it was what was hard about it. was Godzilla alone, does he fight anything, were would this take place. Then I thought why not Frozen I enjoyed it so then I thought of how would it go. I was gonna have Godzilla be alone so Elsa would freeze him over somehow, then I thought he should fight a monster like megalon. then I thought why not make my own monster. so Orgullo was made. Orgullo means Pride in Spanish and its perfect because according to the bible of Christian believe Pride is a sin.**

**then came down of what happens at the end. Originally I was gonna have Orgullo smaller and a bit weaker then Godzilla and have him get killed some other way. then Godzilla turns his back on humanity and Elsa freezes him once he's in the water. But my brother thought that ending was a bad idea so instead have Orgullo be the one the gets Frozen over. then I thought that ending was a lot better. I might put up the original ending if I want or if enough people request it but this ending is the ending that happens.**

**why I took so long with this chapter? my laptop is not the best because it has some problems and other things that kind of led me away from the story.**

**What else am I gonna write about? lots of things like Sonic the Hedgehog, TMNT(if I fell like it), MLP(yeah bite me),The Elder Scrolls, and more if I fell like writing a story about it**

**Well im gonna go now Hope you liked my Story :3**


End file.
